StarClan's Prophecy Book 1
Prologue Sunstar trotted into his den. He curled up in his moss bed and fell asleep. In his dream, he was at fourtrees, at night. The stars of silverpelt glowed above him. All of a sudden, a cat apeared in front of Sunstar. He had a flame colored pelt. It was Firestar, leader of ThunderClan two leaders ago. "Firestar!" Sunstar exclaimed. "I have a prophecy." "What is it?" "Moon will cover sun. Thunder will fall and shadows will rise. But in the end, the brightest star will overcome all. Then, Firestar turned into mist along with everything else around Sunstar. Then, everything went black. Chapter 1 Snowy woke up. He found himself lying on the cold twoleg floor he always slept on. Snowy padded through the door, out of the twoleg nest. When he was outside, he jumped on top of a short stone wall. It surrounded the twoleg nest he lived in. Then, Snowy looked out at the forest. He loved being outside and was outside whenever he could. Then, Snowy wondered what it would be like to live in the forest and what it was like. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to just go in it for a short while. Right when Snowy was about to jump into it, he heard his food bowl clatter on the ground inside the twoleg nest. It was time for him to eat, so he ran toward the food, into the twoleg nest. Chapter 2 Snowy jumpd off the stone wall and into the forest. He finally got the courage to do it. Snowy catiously stepped through the forest. All of a sudden, a gray cat jumped out of the bushes and darted at Snowy. The gray cat jumped on Snowy's back, and Snowy fell to the ground. "What are you doing here?" the gray cat asked. "I was just looking around." "Well leave, now!" "No! I won't do anything. Who are you anyway?" "I'm Skypaw. I live in ThunderClan." "ThunderClan? What's that?" "Well, there are four clans in this forest, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. The cats in them hunt and feed their clan." "I'm Snowy." All of a sudden, three cats walked into sight. "Why are you here?" one, an old golden tom, snarled. Chapter 3 "I was just exploring," Snowy repeated. "Skypaw, why are you talking to him?" a large gray tom asked. "I was just...uh..." These cats were much bigger then Skypaw, much bigger then any cat Snowy ever saw. "Don't do it again!" the gray cat said. "Catch that mouse!" the old, golden, tom ordered. Snowy saw a mouse scurrying across the forest floor. He wondered why he said that, but thought better of questioning him. Snowy never hunted before, but he always wanted to. He krept up on it silently and then pounced. The mouse ran away before Snowy could get it, but he was close. There was a long silence. Finally, the old cat said, "I am Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan." The two other large cats exchanged glances. "I am Snowstorm," the large white tom said, "a ThunderClan warrior." "And I am Longstripe," the last one said, "Deputy of ThunderClan." "I-I'm Snowy." "I know. I was watching you and Skypaw talk." There was a short pause. "I know this might sound a little weird," Sunstar said, "But, well, we are running low on warriors and...would you like to join ThunderClan?" Chapter 4 Snowy thought about it for a minute. Did he want to leave his life of luxiory to go to the forest. Then, Snowy decided that he always wanted to live in the forest so he would agree. "Yes, I will." Sunstar said, "Good. Thank you. Come with me." Snowy followed Sunstar. The tall pine trees turned into dense forest. Soon, they reached a wall of brambles. "Go through there," Sunstar guided. Snowy went through the brambles and into a clearing. There were many cats of all kinds. At the other end of the clearing was a large rock. Sunstar padded over to it and Snowy followed. When Sunstar got to the rock, he jumped onto a ledge, then the next. Snowy jumped on the first ledge, but felt claws jab into his leg. Snowy fell off the ledge and saw a brown cat with his claws unsheathed. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. Chapter 5 The cat scratched his claws against Snowy's chest. Snowy swiped his claw at the cat, but he dodged it. The brown cat scratched Snowy again but this time on the shoulder. Snowy let out a yowl of pain. Then, he darted at the cat and tackled him. They wrestled a little, until the warrior closed his teeth around Snowy's neck. Snowy pushed him off and scratched him across his face and then across his side. "Enough!" Sunstar called out from the top of the rock. The brown warrior and Snowy stopped fighting. "Now, I invited him into our clan for those of you that are wondering. He will have his apprentice ceremony tonight." Snowy trotted over to Skypaw and asked, "What is an apprentice ceremony?" "A ceremony when a cat becomes an apprentice." "I don't understand." "Okay, there is a clan leader, a deputy, and a medicine cat. There are also warriors. They fight for our clan. When a kit turns six moons old, they become an appretnice. That is, if their clan born." Snowy was seven moons old but he was no bigger then Skypaw. Snowy asked, "Are you an apprentice?" "Yes. When you become an apprentice, you will be trained by a warrior. Usually a senior warrior." "Okay, thank you for telling me." Chapter 6 When night came, Sunstar got on top of the large rock, which Skypaw said was the high rock, and said, "All cats come here for a meeting." All the ThunderClan cats gathered beneath the high rock. Sunstar said, "Today, we welcome a knew apprentice into our clan. Snowy, you will now be known as Whitepaw because of your white pelt." Whitepaw stood up proudly. He was a ThunderClan apprentice! Half the crowd cheered, "Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" The other half remained silent. Sunstar continued, "His mentor will be Lightheart." Lightheart, a golden tom, got up and padded toward Whitepaw. He said, "Tommorrow we will begin training. Go to sleep now." Skypaw trotted up to him and said, "The apprentices den is over there," he gestured a den on one side of the clearing." The two apprentices padded in. Two other apprentices were there too, a brown she-cat and a black tom with a white chest. "I'm Swiftpaw," the brown she-cat said. "I'm not making friends with a filthy kitttypet!" the black cat said. "Stop it!" Swiftpaw snapped, "Be nice!" "It's okay," Whitepaw said, "I don't blame him." Whitepaw looked for a place to sleep, "Where can I sleep?" Skypaw gestured a moss bed at one end of the den. Whitepaw curled up on it and closed his eyes but he couldn't fall asleep knowing that tommorrow was his first day as an apprentice! Chapter 7 "Whitepaw. Whitepaw! Whitepaw wake up!" "Huh, what is it?" Whitepaw woke up and saw Lightheart waking him. "It's your first day of traing," Lightheart said. "Oh yeah," Whitepaw got out of the moss bed and outside. "Follow me," Lightheart said, "I'll show you around." Lightheart walked up to a den with warriors coming out of it. "This is the warriors den," Lightheart explained. They walked over to a den where kits and their mothers were. "This is the nursery." The two cats walked to the next den, a den filled with elderly cats. "This is the elders den." They walked up to the high rock which had a large crack in it, big enough for a cat to live in. "This is Sunstar's den." The two cats walked up to a another crack in the rock but the tunnel had ferns on the sides. "This is the medicine den, where the medicine cat lives and helps the clan. Now, I'll give you a tour on all ThunderClan territory." Chapter 8 Lightheart guided Whitepaw out of camp, to the place where the tall trees were. "This is tallpines. Beyond it is twolegplace." "I know that." They soon came to a sandy area with some rocks in it. "This is snakerocks. There are adders here." Lightheart walked on until Whitepaw started to smell something. "What is that smell?" Whitepaw asked in disgust. "You'll find out soon. Here's you first lesson, find the smell." Whitepaw scented the air and followed the smell. Soon, they got to a long, narrow, path that was made of a sort of unatural rock. "What is this?" "Thunderpath. Twoleg monsters go across it." All of a sudden, a monster flew across the thunderpath. "Beyond this is ShadowClan." A black, battle scarred, cat jumped out of the brambles of ShadowClan territory. He glared at Whitepaw, and then went back in the brambles. "A ShadowClan warrior. They like stealing prey from ThunderClan, so be careful." The two cats kept going until they reached a river. "On the other side of this river is RiverClan." They kept walking until they reached a few rocks. "This is sunningrocks. Well, thats the whole clan. Now, I will teach you how to hunt." Whitepaw saw a mouse and Lightheart krept up on it. Then, he pounced on it and killed it in one swift blow. "Now you try." Whitepaw saw another mouse, and did the same as Lightheart. He krept up on it, and then pounced, catching it in his paws. He finished it off in a swift bite. He caught his first prey! Chapter 9 Whitepaw and Skypaw were talking in the apprentices den. Whitepaw asked, "How long have you been an apprentice?" "I just started a couple of days ago. Swiftpaw and Moonpaw have been training for half a moon now." "And these are all the apprentices." "Yeah, well, my brother, Smallkit, is as old as me, but he's not an apprentice yet." "Why not?" "My father, Longstripe, says that he's too small to hunt and fight so he'll have to wait one or two more moons." "I'm sorry to here that." "It's okay." A few days passed since Whitepaw became a warrior. One morning, Lightheart came into the apprentices den and said, "Today, you have an assesment." The four apprentices followed him until they got to a place where there were three other warriors. Whitepaw reconized they were Snowstorm, Skypaw's mentor, Flameclaw, a brown, battle scarred, tom and Moonpaw's mentor, and Petalfoot, a brown she cat who was Swiftpaw's mentor. Lightheart said, "You will each go to a certain place and one of the warriors will secretly follow you. Whitepaw, you go to tallpines-" "Actually, I think he should go near thunderpath," Flameclaw interrupted. "Okay. Skypaw, you go tallpines. Swiftpaw, you go to sunningrocks, and Moonpaw, you go to thunderpath." The apprentices headed out in their direction. Whitepaw caught two mice, a vole, a bird, and a squirrel. He was about to head back, when he saw a black cat come out of ShadowClan territory, the same one he saw before. The cat trotted over thunderpath and right towards him. "What do you want?" Whitepaw asked weakly. "I've come to kill the white apprentice." Whitepaw realized that was him. Chapter 10 The black cat scratched Whitepaw across the chest, then across the side. Whitepaw fell to the ground in pain. The ShadowClan warrior's claws were very long and sharp. Whitepaw got up slowly, and ran at him. Whitepaw tumbled the cat over, and they started wrestling. The black cat dug his claws into Whitepaw's soulder, and Whitepaw yowled in pain. Whitepaw then closed his jaws around the cats neck. Blood oozed out of the black cat, and Whitepaw let him go. The cat ran away back into ShadowClan. Whitepaw won! He went back to tell Lightheart. When he arrived, the other apprentices were there. Lightheart looked at the scratches on him and asked, "What happened?" "Maybe he got in a fight with a squirrel!" Moonpaw teased. "I was attacked," Whitepaw said, "By a ShadowClan warrior. I won." "Thank you for telling me Whitepaw. Now warriors, tell me what your apprentice got." Each of them said, Flameclaw said it for Whitepaw. So thats who was following him. Whitepaw got the most out of all the cats. Then, he trotted away thinking about his battle. All of a sudden, he thought if Flameclaw was watching him, why didn't he help him when he was fighting the ShadowClan cat?